


Junket Quickie

by CaptainCorruptor



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorruptor/pseuds/CaptainCorruptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on a gif of Chris Evans nibbling on his finger and brushing his tongue against it. Reader Fic / Smut Y/N - Your Name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junket Quickie

You sat in the corner of the room quietly, trying to be discreet while you clenched your thighs together feeling your juices drenching your panties. It wasn't your fault Chris had taken advantage of his 5 minute break between interviews.

He had stealthily dragged you down the hall to the bathroom, pushing you in before looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear. As the door latched behind him he had made sure to put the lock in place before he was on you, slipping his left hand up your thigh and under the circle skirt you had on. His right hand was placed over your mouth, doing his best to keep you quiet as he pushed your panties aside and plunged his middle and ring finger into your warmth. His thumb came up aggressively rubbing your clit, taking you to high heights faster than a rollercoaster. Your legs were beginning to shake and you were afraid you may collapse as the waves of pleasure crashed over you like the ocean to the shore. You let out the deep moan in your throat, as your legs gave out from under you. Chris removed his hand from your mouth replacing it with his lips as he swallowed your moans of ecstasy. His arm snaked around your back, his hard chest pressing against you to hold you in an upright position as his fingers slowly stroked your still quivering walls. You broke the kiss letting out a sigh as your heart rate and high had settled from the quick but mind-blowingly great orgasm. Chris removed his fingers from your core, pulling them up to his mouth and sucking them, cleaning them of your come as his piercing blue eyes stayed locked on you. The knock at the door was the only thing that broke the trance you both seemed to be in, forgetting exactly where you both were. "Next break is my turn," Chris whispered before he opened the door only wide enough to slip himself through.

And here you found yourself, standing in this corner, you hadn't had time to clean yourself up after his assault on your sex. You could feel your wet panties clinging to you but soon forgot all about your discomfort as you watched Chris listen to the interviewer. He had glanced your way only for a split second before looking back at the person who was sitting in front of him talking. You watched as he brought his middle finger between his teeth. He was doing it so casually to any other person's eyes, but you know exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it. You watched as his tongue gently slid under the pad of his finger, tasting you, before he pulled it back from his mouth. He was evil, torturing you like this, but you loved every bit of it. You could tell the interviewer was wrapping it up and you were ready to do the same but in a much better way. You pulled a condom from your purse, placing it inside of your bra and making sure he seen you headed for the door. With a smirk and a quirk of your eyebrow you exited the room. He knew where you'd be, ready and waiting.


End file.
